


My Pain Returns

by HobbitKumori



Series: The Pain [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKumori/pseuds/HobbitKumori
Summary: Sometimes you think you're doing the right thing and it's never more so the wrong thing.





	My Pain Returns

You said you hated me.  
I thought I was doing what was right.

You said you didn't want to fuck up.  
I thought I was too fucked up for your love.

You said you weren't about starting drama.  
I thought I wasn't worthy of you.

Your actions say that you at least still care.  
I said I still loved you.

Your actions say that you're careful.  
I said I don't want to be careful, but I have to.

Your actions say that you're a hoe.  
I said that I shouldn't care.

You thought I was done with you.  
My actions said I was.

You thought I hated you.  
My actions that you didn't see showed the most.

You thought I didn't love you anymore.  
My actions are to protect the heart that loves you so.

I continue to hurt myself by wanting what I can't have. I continue to love you when I know that I shouldn't. I continue to know that your just like me and I can't do anything about it.


End file.
